


We meet again

by dreamchassers



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, M/M, My First Work, policemen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchassers/pseuds/dreamchassers
Summary: Seoul Metropolitan City, is where rookie police officer Yonghee wanted to start work. Right in the central hub where most of Korea's criminals do business.People have always encouraged him to get out when he can. But being bright, with the hope of turning the city into a place where people would feel safer.He's not going to old people's warnings get to him.But oh how he should've listened...(23 March 2020) CHAPTER 2
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee (CIX)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. The Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hesitant to post this because this is actually my first attempt in making stories like these. But I hope that he enjoy this introduction as I am still going to write the rest of it when I have the time.

Yonghee slammed his front door shut and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Tossing his bag to a chair to first get some cold water.

It was a Friday night, but he’s spending it all by himself. It’s been 3 months since he took up the job as a police officer. But the police station still hasn’t given him the promotion he deserves.

Plans about his request to transfer to another Police station in Seoul have been racing, but he still needed to stay here for their current case.

It’s inevitable that they would soon find the root cause of the recent house robberies. But he still felt in the dark, especially since he still unable to read the full case since his promotion to become a detective has yet to come.

He sat on his bed as he slid off his untied his boots to notice his window was left open. He was absolutely sure that he has closed it before he left for work but gave up on the thoughts swarming his mind.

**“Let’s not be paranoid”**

Yonghee, he told himself as he plopped himself into the bed, he sat up and typed out a few sentences on the newest case that happened recently.

//Last seen: Going down the train tracks and entering an underground tunnel at Myeong-Dong station 2 days ago.

Witnesses say they tried to stop him but stopped because a train rushed into the tracks before they could catch up to him. They at first suspected he died when the trains had passed the tunnrel. **Body not yet found**

The victim was found unconscious and restrained with only minimal injuries to their neck, suggesting the suspect may have choked the victim while in the middle of a struggle//

He frowned at the lack of information. If only the victims have working security cameras, they would have caught the guy already. But alas, luck was not on their side.

He stood up again as he returned his laptop where it originally laid. 

All was calm till he noticed a human-shaped shadow looming over him. He turned around halfway only to have a tight rope leashed around his neck. Soon he found himself being tackled to the ground by a masked man. It was so hard to breathe. His head hurt from lack of oxygen as he thrashed around to get away from the man.

He tried so hard to reach for his the Taser that was laying so innocently just inches away.

Right before he watched in horror as it got flicked far beneath his bed.

Out of sight, just like how no one knows what he is going through now. 

Did he really have to be unlucky?

He felt a pinch on the neck and felt himself go he slide helplessly on the floor as he watched what _really_ hit him.

A syringe half filled with bright pink fluid. 

**“Stop...Oh god please no”** He murmured against the stranger’s shoulder as he felt himself get lifted up and dragged on top of his bed.

He wished he were dead. Then he wouldn't be trembling like a leaf while thinking what is going to happen to him now.

**_“Relax. I'll take care of you Angel”_ **


	2. Take me back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want?"
> 
> "I want you to have eyes for me...But I can't"

He feels wonderful, so great. His brain hummed with pleasurable feelings. So serene for being a situation where his life could be in danger.

“Shh… Go close your eyes more. This will sting a little.”

The other comments as he stiffens up a slightly when cold liquid dripped down his collar. Followed by the slight stickiness of a narrow “Band-Aid” on top of where he received whatever was in the damned syringe. He reopened his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. But soon realized every limb of his was expertly bond to ensure he can't escape so easily.

“What’s going on?” He spluttered as he tried to get his numb tongue to move.

“Just you and me, together.” The stranger smiled back at him with interest and trailed their hand over his arm. Then massaged their fingers into the officer’s soft charcoal hair.

Yonghee could merely stare back in a daze, with his mouth agape as he bit back a moan from the buzzing sensation that coursed through the veins. A simple, unassuming action. Yet his body went slack. The sensation felt so intoxicating that it was tough to even supply a single thought. The effects of the poison felt similar to a hangover, but without nausea he had.

Must be the work of the Former Biochemist in front of him.

“Jinyoung let me go. You realize I’ve got nothing” He muttered and rattled his arms to attempt to unravel the rope that’s behind his back.

“True” Jinyoung pretends to nod with understanding.

“But you’ve consistently been reckoning with my interests. How long have you been hunting for me already?”. The man that was completely clad in black folds his arms and continues to reprimand Yonghee. “Just give up already, you policemen will never catch me”

“We will arrest you one day because it’s the only right thing we can do”

Jinyoung resisted to roll his eyes at Yonghee and berate them for sounding so much like a cheesy superhero.

“Perhaps if you accompanied me. In plundering the nations out of their intelligence and wealth. You won’t go to bed every night being baffled over never catching me,” Jinyoung proposed as he twirled the other’s hair into a small swirl.

Yonghee swallowed hard at how seductive Jinyoung sounded with his husky tone. He would be so dead anyone at work finds out what he was thinking at this very moment.

Continue protecting people he didn’t care too much about?

Or

Spend an exciting life of the great unknown with Jinyoung?

The sinful thought caused him to think like he is appealed to by the devil. It seemed like all the lowest parts of his present work have been forced on to him for the past week and this was his final straw.

“Well I-“

“Nope, you’re too strict. You’ll only slow me down” Jinyoung interrupted before the other could even respond.

“Oh la la ~, what’s this?”

Jinyoung opened Yonghee’s bedside drawer and started fiddling with an old pillbox after marveling its elegance.

“Drugs? No not you, you’re awfully brave. So responsible” Jinyoung chuckles when Yonghee glares at him. He rattled the trinket a few times and opened it to discover a cluster of wide white tablets strewn over each other. He was for a moment his grin faltered and his mind became bewildered.

It certainly did look like drugs. Till he brought the tiny box to his nose to have a whiff of its scent.

“I would say those are some ‘Fisherman’s Friends’ right?” He examines and slants the box slightly to show and accidentally knocks off a mint while admiring the sophisticated design.

“oh no I dropped one but that’s okay...” Jinyoung sheepishly points out and picks one for himself.

Yonghee can’t help but consider that this episode in his existence seemed like a strange innocent nostalgic fantasy of his childhood. Despite the negligence of focusing more on his studies rather than on people. The best expression to express it is “domestic”.

But being in knots was far from that.

“It’s not poison, isn’t it? You seem exceptionally eager to let me have one” Jinyoung rests his jaw on his gloved hand and gazed suspiciously at the other.

“Of course not”

“I can trust you right?” Jinyoung placed the tablet in his mouth and hummed pleasantly. 

“Hmm~ I wasn’t expecting his to taste like Cherry Mint. Would you like one?”

“No thanks” Yonghee closed his eyes and attempted the block Jinyoung’s advances on him.

Which caused considerable resentment towards the playful bad guy.

“You’re Boring”. Jinyoung picks up a brown leather wallet behind him and holds it up for the other to look at. “This is yours right?” 

“Kim Yonghee” Jinyoung tilts his head as he views the name tag that was pinned on to the leather.

“Wha- How did you get it? Come on, just please give it back” Yonghee pleaded to try and appease the other.

“Nuh-uh It was in front of a ramen stand, the old lady didn’t even see me take it from behind the counter”

“did you open it?” Yonghee asked hesitantly as he nervously watched Jinyoung’s actions.

“Not yet, but now that you mention it...” Jinyoung grinned at the other’s uneasiness as he popped off the button that was holding the wallet closed.

“Oh, how cute” Jinyoung gently took out the old and worn out looking photo. “you’re carrying a photo of me around?”.

“It is an old photo. I have blue hair now…” He sighs and pushed his hair back and gazed at Yonghee with a newfound sense of excitement.

“You’re so cute, you cherish me yet you still have to bring me to jail. What a sad love story isn’t it?”. Jinyoung smiles, but the glint of his eyes seemed to show the sadness beneath his cheery expressions.

“Well, I’m going to leave you a photo okay? Cause you honestly need a new one.” He announces as he rests the old photo on the table next to them and continued to pick at the old wallet before tossing it aside.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” Yonghee coughs awkwardly as he motioned to his wrists and reddens even further when Jinyoung went on his way to lie on top of Yonghee with a knowing smile.

"Aren't you going to say I look better like this rather than being a picture on your wallet?" Jinyoung cooed as he leaned himself close the Yonghee's lips. "Do you truly despise me?"

That's it, he's gonna blame it on the drug that's lacing his system. Because Jinyoung shouldn't even be doing this. He leans in and kisses Jinyoung out of frustration. At first, it was awkward but he soon feels the other kiss him back and tug tightly on his own hair.

"What do you want?" Yonghee breaks the kiss and breathes heavily while pressing their damp foreheads together. Licking at Jinyoung's soft swollen red lips then tilting his head to kiss the other man's sharp jaw. Driving each other mad with each second together. Yonghee wonders who was going to go nuts first.

"I want you to have eyes for me" Yonghee doesn't pressure the other as he watches the other get off him in a rush. "But I can't ".

They share a moment to look at each other like they want to say more.

But there's nothing else to say, is there?

"I'll see you next time" Jinyoung waves and takes his leave by jumping out of the window. Which left him almost thinking that the whole thing was a hallucination.

Till the fire alarm gets triggered and soon enough hears police cars outside the window.

=

=

=

=

"Why am I in a blanket?" Yonghee frowns at the bright orange jacket that his senior placed on him. "I'm not going into shock" 

"I don't want you getting sick, especially after you took up that 36-hour shift" Seunghun explains as he scribbles down what Yonghee reported to him and sits beside the shorter officer inside the ambulance. "Do I have to remind you again that you told me that you also got drugged?"

Yonghee felt dizzy watching the paramedic draw his blood, but it had to be done. Feeling relieved after signaling to him that they were done.

"I'm sleeping in the police station..." He remarks took another sip of the milk carton the older man has given him.

"Nope, you're going to sleep in Hyunsuk's apartment"

"That's too far!" Yonghee protests as he followed Seunghun to the police car and sat next to the driver's seat. He looked behind to see there was already a change of clothes that was prepared for him already,

"Byounggon is sleeping in mine and Hyunsuk has a whole extra guest bedroom. Do you want to sleep on the floor or on a bed?". 

"Ugh fine".

**Little did Seunghun know, that not long after dropping Yonghee off.**

**The home that Yonghee resides in, would be no more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisherman's Friends is a mint :>
> 
> THIS WAS THE MOST DIFFICULT THING I HAVE EVER WORKED ON SCREEEEEEEEEE


End file.
